Coming Home From Kindergartern
by silvertears.cs
Summary: Kind of prequel to The Once Was Little Natsume. And as I went to bed, after my dad refused to read to me anymore, even after my pleading and puppy dog eyes, I saw a shooting star. A oneshot from Natsume's POV. By Sakura2838


****

Coming Home from Kindergarten

Disclaimer: If I owned this, would I be making fanfiction about it? No, not unless I was a fan of my own manga... That'd be funny.

* * *

I came running in from the front door of my house. I barged right in, making a big 'bang' just like I always do. It wouldn't be coming home without that sound.

"Hey dad, I'm home! Today at school, we learnt about sea animals, and we're going to the aquarium next week to learn even more about it! It's going to be so much fun, here's the permission form. Can I go dad? Pretty please, with sugar on top?" I said all in one whole breath. I sucked in precious air, proudly. That was the longest time of saying stuff with just one whole breath!

"Slow down there Tiger. Alright, you can go. Make sure to bring me back something from the aquarium," Dad said, with a little twinkle and laughter in his eyes, as if he knew what I'd say next.

"What'dya want dad? And should I get something for Aoi too? Oh, but she probably wouldn't know what she wants, she's only two years old…" Pausing to think real hard on what she and Dad might want.

"I know what Aoi and I would want. I want you to bring me a shark back! And since I speak baby, I know what Aoi wants. She wants a starfish to bathe with, she gets lonely in there you know, when you said you were too old to bathe together."

"Can I really get a shark? And a starfish to bring home too? That's so cool! But will they let me bring it back home? And dad! I'm way too old to be bathing with my little sister! I'm already a big kid; I'm five and a half!" I said, trying not to pout, and crossing my arms.

"If you ask the teacher when you go to the aquarium, I'm sure she'll let you bring them back, if you explain the situation. And you are a big kid," Dad said, chuckling a bit.

"S'not funny dad! I am too a big kid! I can say the whole alphabet without needing help now!" I said happily, smiling from ear to ear.

Dad's eyes widened, saying "Really? That's quite an accomplishment you have there." He picked me up and swung me around like he always did when he was super happy. I was laughing as swung me around and around and around. It was awesome fun, I loved it!

Dad put me down, trying to not show that he was worn-out from that, hiding his pants.

"Now, mom's making us dinner. Your favourite tonight, you lucky dog," He said, as he punched me lightly on the arm. I liked my dad's smile; his eyes would crinkle slightly at the edges, showing all his white shiny teeth.

"Oh boy! Rice Omelettes and a hamburger over it! Yummy!"

Dad chuckled as he said, "I swear, your mother said that's your favourite because it's easy to make a mess with, and you always do make a mess."

"That's why it's my favourite! And because it tastes good too," I said, smiling mischievously.

"You rascal! Oh, and I ran out of ingredients for my cookies today, so instead of that for today's snack we'll have Oreo cookies."

"Awww, I was looking forward to dad's famous double chocolate chip cookies! But Oreo cookies are ok I guess," I grumbled, disappointed.

"It'll be alright, I'll make twice as much tomorrow to make up for it. Ok?"

"You promise to?"

"Yes, I do! Now, let's go outside with Aoi!"

I nodded with enthusiasm, at both the thought of twice as much cookies, and going outside. That's a lot of cookies you know!

I went outside with my adorable little sister, and my loving father, with my smiling mother saying not to make a mess of ourselves while laughing.

And as I went to bed, after my dad refused to read to me anymore, even after my pleading and puppy dog eyes, I saw a shooting star.

Dad quickly said, "Make a wish fast!"

I looked at him and said, "I have everything I want right now. I don't need any wishes."

My dad looked at me surprised at first, but then smiled the gentlest smile I've ever seen.

* * *

**A Week After**

"…So, teacher, can I bring back the shark and starfish?"

"…"

* * *

Ok, I'm really sorry I haven't written anything in like forever! I'm way too lazy. sigh Also, I think I've had writers block, I don't know what to write for Don't Cry For Me! A lot of the stuff in this makes reference to That Once Was Little Natsume, so this could be a possible prequel. I suggest you read it after you read this. Also, I think Natsume could have been like a normal, happy kid at such a young age. Maybe he'd be like he was right now, maybe less. But I think he would've been like that when he's older. So let me have my fun with little Natsume for now! Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
